Horde
The stakes have been raised and New Canton is now the least of your worries. You have one objective: to survive. Cast *Sam Yao *Jody Marsh *Maggie Doane *Evan Deaubl *Sara Smith Plot 'Decoy' Runner 4 checks back in with Sam. She's barely outrunning the horde that's heading towards Abel. Sam fills her in on the situation, before calling all the other Runners to decoy duty. If they're not distracted, the zoms will destroy Abel when they arrive. 'Cavalry' Runner 7 asks for a way to make noise. Sam agrees to send someone out with noisemakers. Runner 7 begins issuing orders to the other Runners, attempting to spread the horde out as best he can. Runner 4 reports back in: the horde is getting closer. Runner 8 arrives with the noise makers. 'To The Gorge' Runner 7 keeps track of all the Runners as they split up the horde. Sam asks Runner 7 if he was in the military, but he doesn't answer. Janine reveals that the huge horde is coming from Red Settlement, which recently fell to the zoms. Sam tells you and Runner 8 to keep heading towards the gorge. 'Runner Down' The Runners check back in with their progress. A pack of child-zombies surprise Runners 4 and 6, who falls to the swarm. 'High Ground' Sam tells you and Runner 8 to head to Imran Park, where a bridge over a gorge will give you an opportunity to trick the pack to plunging to their death. Runner 8 directs you to the top of a hill to see who is shooting 'Impact' Runner 8 checks in with Sam from the high ground. Runners 4 and 3 are doing well. There are only a few zoms left advancing on Abel. Amongst them, Runner 8 sees a group of zoms working together to carry something. She asks you to confirm what she's seeing: the zoms are carrying a rocket launcher. As you report this fact back to Abel, the sound of rocket impacts fills your ears. Transcript static JODY MARSH: What’s that sound? SAM YAO: Four, is that you? You still alive? JODY MARSH: Just about, Sam! I’m managing to outpace the zombie horde but there are so many! And they’re heading right for the base. What’s driving them? SAM YAO: We think it’s New Canton. They were going to raid us, but they’ve turned back, and now they’re using the flares to encourage the zombies towards us. JODY MARSH: Someone’s going to die out here today. Probably lots of someones! SAM YAO: Runner Three, Runner Five, Runner Six, Runner Seven - we need you, north of the base, urgently, running decoy on this horde. Get here now, or when they arrive, they’ll tear down the whole base. Run! EVAN DEAUBL: Sam, we need some way of making noise. MAGGIE DOANE: If we need to, we can just shout. EVAN DEAUBL: Can’t keep that up for hours. It could take hours. SAM YAO: You can’t lead them back here to pick up noisemakers, you’ll attract them right back to the base. We’re sending someone out to you. JODY MARSH: And in the meantime, we do what, Sam? Just wait out here to die? EVAN DEAUBL: Easy, Four, easy. Five here’s a strong runner, and so is Six. We’ve got miles left in us. Sam, we’re heading out towards the horde. Can you get your runner out here before we reach the zombies? SAM YAO: Sure can! Sending out the fastest runner in the place. MAGGIE DOANE: Won’t she be a sight for sore eyes. EVAN DEAUBL: Okay, so that’s the plan. We head towards the zoms now. Sam’s runner intercepts with the noisemakers, and then we head off in different directions leading them away from the base. Three, you’re heading towards''' '''Digitisde Park. You should be able to get up on top of the pavilion there. Remember, like we did that time before? Wait there until morning, and Sam will send a squad to shoot every one. SIMON LAUCHLAN: beeping I’m on it. The mission that is, not the pavilion. Oh, you know what I mean! EVAN DEAUBL: Okay, Five, you’ll head towards the gorge. Should be able to get a few of them to fall right in. Six, you can fly a helo, right? MAGGIE DOANE: Yeah. You want me to head to…? EVAN DEAUBL: Camino Memorial Airfield. It’s quite a run - eighteen miles. But they have helicopters up there in good working order. You’ll be able to get back eventually. They might have use for you there, for a while. MAGGIE DOANE: I was thinking I wanted a holiday. JODY MARSH: I can see them, on the horizon! Just a wall of them! Just a gray, shambling wall of people! EVAN DEAUBL: They’re not people anymore. They’re the things that killed those people. Just remember that. SARA SMITH: Hey there, it’s me! Good old Runner Eight. Now, who wants a noisemaker? beeping EVAN DEAUBL: Good, that’s great! Runner Four, you’re away towards New Canton. You’ll head part of the way with Six. If you get as far as the old mill, you can shelter there. JODY MARSH: I’m going to live! I’m going to live! EVAN DEAUBL: That’s the spirit! Sam, how are we doing? SAM YAO: Pretty good, Seven. Five’s heading towards the ravine, Three’s taken quite a pack, and Six has… must be forty chasing her north. Janine here’s also impressed with your strong leadership skills too, Seven. I’ve often wondered about you - are you ex-military? EVAN DEAUBL: We’re all military now. It’s not important. SAM YAO: What I don’t understand is where are they even coming from? Someone been storing up zombies for a special occasion? Is it like my worst birthday ever? JANINE DE LUCA: Is it your birthday? SAM YAO: Not so much. Worst birthday present giver ever also has worst calendar ever. JANINE DE LUCA: I know where they’re coming from. We’ve had word over the Rofflenet. A settlement to the north has fallen. SAM YAO: Brunswick? JANINE DE LUCA: Red Settlement. SAM YAO: Jeez, the one with all the kids? JANINE DE LUCA: New Canton said they could protect them. SAM YAO: Can’t trust a goddamn thing they say. Runners Five and Eight? SARA SMITH: Hey there! SAM YAO: You’re doing an excellent job. There are about thirty zoms chasing you towards the gorge, just keep running! Our lives are in your hands! beeping EVAN DEAUBL: Seven here, checking in. I’m holding steady, making my way towards the steps at Minkley Park. Zoms are no good at steps, and there’s a flight of about two hundred there. Should hold them for a while. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeehaw! Three here! Feel like a regular rodeo driver with my gray old cattle! MAGGIE DOANE: Six here, just checking in! Me and Four are making good time. JODY MARSH: We’re going to live! MAGGIE DOANE: That we are, Four, that we are. We’re just heading up the high street now towards open country. JODY MARSH: Wait, there’s a pack coming from the left! Run! MAGGIE DOANE: Oh no, not the kids! I hate the kids, they’re just so - ah! Get off me! Get off, get off screams off by static JODY MARSH: They got Six! Oh God, they… they’ve bitten Six! Six is down, Six is down! SARA SMITH: Oh Jesus, not Six. JODY MARSH: Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running! SAM YAO: It’s okay, it’s… okay. Runners Five and Eight, you’re doing great. You’re leading them away. Heads towards Imran Park. Remember the broken bridge over the gully there? If you stay ahead of them, you can tempt them to try and get to you across the bridge and fall in. SARA SMITH: Good plan, Sam. It’s going to be okay. SAM YAO: And hey, you guys are going to get to high ground soon. You should be able to see back as far as the township. You can be my eyes out there. SARA SMITH: Okay, Five, you heard the man. Sprint for the top of the hill, and we should have enough time to take a good look around and see what’s going on. gunshots And who the heck is shooting. beeping SAM YAO: Runner Eight, report. SARA SMITH: Okay. Me and Five have made the high ground. The zoms are about three minutes behind us. Time for a breather, and get the lay of the land. I brought binoculars like you suggested, Sam. SAM YAO: Good work! What’s out there? SARA SMITH: Well, let’s see… Runner Four’s doing okay, holding pace. Runner Three… hah, I can him on top of the pavilion. Hey there, Runner Three! About forty zoms trying to get up at him, and totally failing. Good work. Only a small group of zoms left advancing on the township, Sam. Although… SAM YAO: Although? SARA SMITH: That can’t be! SAM YAO: You’re making me nervous, here, Eight! SARA SMITH: Sam, I know this sounds crazy, believe me, I absolutely know how it sounds, but that small group coming towards the base are… well, it looks like they’re carrying something! SAM YAO: Together? Zoms, working together? No, it’s just impossible. JANINE DE LUCA: Describe exactly what you’re seeing, Miss Smith! Exactly. SARA SMITH: There are ten zombies, stumbling towards the base. They’re zoms, no doubt. One’s missing an arm, one’s got no jaw, there’s one with its eyeball hanging out on a bit of flesh like - SAM YAO: Ugh, okay, you can describe it a little less exactly, in fact. SARA SMITH: Five, take a look here. That’s what I think it is, isn’t it? I’m not imagining what they’re carrying JANINE DE LUCA: What? What are they carrying, Miss Smith? SARA SMITH: Runner Five here agrees. They’ve got a rocket launcher! I guess we know who left that out in the wilderness. SAM YAO: Okay… off by static SARA SMITH: Oh, holy Mary mother of God, run! huge explosion followed by ringing Category:Mission Category:Season One